poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars
The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars is the 6th YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot This film is an all-star season which features a return of fourteen of the strongest contestants from both the first and second generation cast. This is the first season to feature characters from two different generations competing together. The theme for this season is "Heroes vs. Villains" which means the competitors were separated into teams based on their past performance; with protagonists or "Heroes" from each season having to face off against each season's antagonists or "Villains". List of Episodes |} Trivia * The Toon League, The Reform Gang, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Amanita Nightshade,Ari Hauntington,Astranova,Avea Trotter,Bonita Femur,Batsy Claro,Catrine DeMew,Catty Noir,Casta Fierce,Clawdia Wolf,Dayna Treasura Jones,Elissabat,Elle Eedee,Gilda Goldstag,Gooliope Jellington,Honey Swamp,Howleen Wolf,Iris Clops,Isi Dawndancer,Jane Boolittle,Kala Mer'ri,Kiyomi Haunterly,Kjersti Trollsøn,Lorna McNessie,Luna Mothews,Marisol Coxi,Mouscedes King,Peri and Pearl Serpentine,Posea Reef,Purrsephone and Meowlody,River Styxx,Scarah Screams,Serina Von Boo,Skelita Calaveras,Vandala Doubloons,Viperine Gorgon,Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake,Garrott DuRoque,Gillington "Gil" Webber,Heath Burns,Invisi Billy,Neighthan Rot,Porter Geiss,Sloman "Slo-Mo" Mortovitch,C.A. Cupid,Cedar Wood,Cerise Hood,Coral Witch,Darling Charming,Ginger Breadhouse,Hunter Huntsman,Humphrey Dumpty,Jillian Beanstalk,Kitty Cheshire,Melody Piper,Nina Thumbell,Poppy O'Hair,Rosabella Beauty,Sparrow Hood,Tiny,Alistair Wonderland,Ashlynn Ella,Blondie Lockes,Bunny Blanc,Dexter Charming,Duchess Swan,Faybelle Thorn,Holly O'Hair,Lizzie Hearts,Justin Dancer,Meeshell Mermaid,Farrah Goodfairy,the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, the SPD Power Rangers, the Mystic Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the Jungle Fury Rangers, the RPM Rangers (Ranger Operators), the Samurai Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers, the Dino Charge Rangers, the Ninja Steel Rangers, Black Canary, Toxie, No-Zone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, Junkyard, Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork, Radarr, The Mini Force Rangers, Max (Max Steel), Steel, Team Go Go, Alejandro Villar/La Fiera, Rayne Martinez/Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O., The Legion of Toon Doom, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Lokar, Zane, Zair, Techris, Zylus, Rynoh, Bash, Princess Diara, Koz, Teeny, Nexus, Vexus, Hexus, Naare, the Lava Gormiti, King Nixel, Major Nixel, the Nixels, Hawk Moth, Kilobot, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, Astronema, Darkonda, Trakeena, Deviot, Triskull, Vypra, Frax, Mandilok, Rentinax, Nayzor, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Mesegog, Zeltrax, Emperor Grumm, Broodwing, Morticon, Imperious, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, Fightoe, Sculpin, Black Lance, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, Benglo, Mig, Cheetar, Crazar, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, Naja, Scorch, Snapper, Venjix Virus, Professor Cog, Kilobyte, General Shifter, General Crunch, Master Xandred, Serrator, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Prince Vekar, Levira, Damaras, Argus, Redker, Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius, Cosmo Royale, Moanica D'Kay, Van Hellscream, Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, Lilith Van Hellscream, Moanatella Ghostier, Djinni "Whisp" Grant, Lord Stoker, Revenant, Nefera De Nile, Ramses De Nile, Chesire Cat, Courtley Jester, Evil Queen, Jackie Frost, Northwind, The Music Meister, Czar Zosta, Dr. Killemoff, Psycho, Bonehead, Mayor Max Grody, Mona, Polluto, General GarBage, Radiation Rangers, Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Mr. Moss, Hamish, Ravess, Snip, the Cyclonian Talons, the Night Crawlers, Repton, Hoerk, Leugey, Spitz, Pascal (Miniforce), Mo Yan, Hao-Lan, Wo-Fat and his sons, Makino, Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, Dreddnaughts, Blast Link, Prism Link, Chomp Link, Reaper Links, Plaztek, Avatak, Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Metal, Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon, Troy Winter/Extroyer, Dwayne, Vin, Murukami, Colonel Jasper F. Castle, Rygnok, Guana, Morphos, Professor Mortum and Terrorax will work with Mal when they brought him back. *In the end of the series, Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork, Radarr, The Mini Force Rangers, Max (Max Steel), Steel, Team Go Go, Alejandro Villar/La Fiera, Rayne Martinez/Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. will join the Ireland Guard while Soundwave (Prime) and the Constructicons (G1) will join the Reform Gang for more adventures. *The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Pahwkitew Island